sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hessonite (Krovisk)
Thanks to LunarScald for digitizing my image! Personality Hessonite is kind, caring, and supportive; under that war-like exterior, that is. They take a long time to warm up to you, but once they do they'll be willing to die for you. Very loyal, honest, and protective. They're about average intelligence, and their strength and gut instincts are relied on more than their logic. They can be a bit vulnerable to being manipulated by certain gems, due to their trust. They have been betrayed in their past, and remain harder to win over than they used to be. Because of bad blood with other gems, if they believe they will be attacked in any way, they will automatically lash out. Relations with them must be slow and steady. Typically, fear of being reprimanded keeps those below them in line. Appearance Pale yellow-orange skin, dark red hair, and an orange gem. They wear a red sash around their waist and a dark brown/gold uniform with a collar, chest straps, and loincloth. They have a mask over their eyes, along with gold anklets. Their mouth is very animal-like with a severe under bite. They're 9 ft tall, broad chested, and muscular. On their gem is a deep scratch that results in their eyeless defect. History Previously a commander in Yellow Diamond's army, they were sent to Earth during the Crystal Gem rebellion to aid Pink Diamond's troops. By this point they had proven themselves when it came to defending colonies, organizing attacks, and fighting; as such, they were very well respected among other Homeworld gems. When they arrived, they brought a small battalion with them. Included in that battalion was a very well trusted warrior: Spessartite. Spessartite was Hessonite's second-in-command, as well as their closest companion. They went to war against the rebels together, and fought gallantly side-by-side. All was going well between them for a very long time. It almost seemed as if they would win. However, nearing the end of the war came one of the biggest acts of treason within Hessonite's battalion: Spessartite made an assassination attempt on them, declaring themself a Crystal Gem. They attacked their commander, permanently scratching their gem. Hessonite was able to fend off the attack and force their lieutenant back into their gem, but not without cost. Due to the damage their gem received, they were rendered defective. Blind. No matter how many times they reformed, their sight wouldn't function. As punishment for Spessartite's act of dishonesty and deception, Hessonite sealed them into their scimitar. Spessartite hasn't reformed since. Yellow Diamond didn't take mercy on Hessonite simply because they were a decorated war veteran. They were stripped of their position and retired from the army, deemed "unfit". After being abandoned by the one they used to fight for, they stayed on Earth, choosing not to return to Homeworld. Despite their lonesome, they remain biased against joining the Crystal Gems, as it only reminds them of the treason committed by their only companion. Abilities Hessonite has basic gem abilities, as well as: * Thermal Resistance: '''Similar to canon Garnet, Hessonite can withstand extreme temperatures, exceeding 10,000° F. * '''Seismic Sense: '''After being rendered unable to see, Hessonite perfected the technique of being able to pick up vibrations through the earth. This allows them to view their environment, but leaves them vulnerable to aerial attacks. * '''Concussive Blasts: They can shoot combustible blasts from their mouths (reference here). Though, they take a few seconds to power up and have to be used sparingly. They take quite a bit of energy to create, and they have to readjust their vision afterwards. * '''Thermal Manipulation: '''In a pinch, they can slowly heat their body to a maximum of 3000° F. Weaknesses Hessonite isn't exactly fond of water, since it counteracts their own abilities. If the ground around them gets muddy, it fogs up their vision, making them clumsy in battle. They aren't the most nimble creature. While they aren't terribly slow, their attacks and movements are heavy. They can't dodge quick projectiles, and may have trouble hitting faster opponents. Though, their attacks do pack a punch, should one be hit. Trivia * Hessonite enjoys eating metals, rocks, and sand (they like the crunch). * They're accepting towards fusions. * They like to visit volcanoes and bathe in the molten rock. Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs